Broken Into A Million Pieces
by theperksofbluefood
Summary: Kim's mother has forced her to move to Miami because her step monster has gotten a new job. So, she must depart Seaford, including everything that she loves. After starting a new school, Kim realizes this is going to be harder than she thought. Then, one day, after being brutally bullied, Kim decides to run away..and go to the place she loves most. Seaford. Kick. T just in case.
1. 1 Memories

**Hey, you're lovely author here.**

**I wanted to thank you all for reading my story. It means a lot.**

**I can't wait to start writing this.**

**I've had ideas flowing in my brain, and now I can get them down on paper...or pixels. Whatever.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the amazing TV show on Disney XD Kickin' It. I wish I did...cause then I could partially own Leo Howard... *drools* haha okay now start reading. Love you lovely people!**

* * *

**Chapter One: **

* * *

Kim's POV

I walked up the cobblestone path to the large victorian-looking house at the top of the hill, dragging my green suitcase behind me, the rocks making it bump every step. I sighed, not wishing to go in.

"Why now?" I asked myself aloud. I sighed, walking up the front steps and walking into the house. I didn't bother to look at the hallway, or the living room; I just walked up the stairs and into my new room.

I collapsed on my bed, face first into my pillow. I started to cry, wishing this would all end.

*Flashback*

_"We're WHAT?!" I looked at my mom, astonished, my mouth open so wide I'm surprised it didn't devower the whole world. _

_"Kim...it's just that...your step father got a new job in Miami. It requires that we move there. But honey, you'll love the house! And I've checked out the school, it's just wonderful. There's even a dojo right down the street! You'll love it there!" She smiled sweetly, but I knew it was a facade. If you'd asked me a few years ago, yeah, I'd have believed the smile was genuine, as her words. But the last few years, after she married my step father, whom I nicknamed Step Monster, she's been this...monster. I often believe Step Monster sucked out her soul._

_"Mom, don't you get it? I can't leave Seaford! My life is here! I have my friends! My dojo! I can't just abandon them!" I started to cry, but my mom just shook her head. _

_"Kimberly Anne Crawford, go upstairs and pack your things this instant! We're moving next week!" With that, she dismissed me. I couldn't believe it. What was I going to tell my friends? Especially Jack? He was my best friend...I don't know what I can say to him!_

_I raced up the stairs and threw myself into my room, slamming the door behind me. I grabbed my pillow and screamed into it, letting the material muffle the piercing noise. _

_*_End Flashback*

I pulled my face from my now drenched-in-tears pillow, wiping the salted water from my face. I sniffled, and looked up at a picture I'd hung yesterday when I had moved here.

It was Jack, Milton, Jerry, Sam, Rudy, and I, all smiling as we sat at a table at the Carnival. It was taken last week, a special going away present from everyone.

I smiled at the memory. Jack had won me a large Teddy Bear, which I had named Jack. Jerry and the others had tried to win me something as well, but failed. I remember going on the ferris wheel with Jack. We'd just stared at each other for the whole ride, not saying a word. Just staring at each other. When we had gotten off, Jack had pulled me into a bone crunching hug. I remember the exact words he'd whispered into my ear.

"Kim, no matter what, you're my best friend. I will never forget you, gorgeous." He had kissed my forehead, and afterward, it had been time for me to get into the moving truck.

The departure had been excruciatingly hard.

I turned away from the photo, not wanting to think of leaving them all.

I sighed as another photo came into view. This was of Jack and me, taken a few months ago at a tournament. Jack's arm was around my waist, and mine around his neck, and we were both holding up a trophy, smiling at the camera. I smiled, remembering how we'd crushed the other dojo.

I sighed. I wish I could go back to Seaford. I looked up at the clock on my wall; the clock told me that it was time for bed. I shook my head, knowing that downstairs somewhere was my mother and step monster, probably messing up the sheets.

I turned off my light and climbed into my bed. I grabbed the teddy bear Jack had won for me and held it close.

"Goodnight," I whispered.

* * *

The next morning, my alarm woke me up. I groaned, turning it off. I yawned and rubbed the sleep from my eyes.

_Great, _I thought, _time to get ready for a new school._

The worst part of all of this, besides being away from the people and thing that I loved most, was that I had to start a new school. I'd lived in Seaford all of my life, never changing schools except for going from Elementary to Jr. High, and then High School. And even then, I still knew everyone. But now, I had to try a new school.

I sighed, and began to get prepared for school.

I hopped into the shower, letting the warm water flow over me. I got out and put on my Wasabi Warrior hoodie over my tank top and slipped on some black and green nike shorts.

I put my hair up in a high pony tail, and put on mascara. I smiled sadly at myself in the mirror. "You ready to do this?" I asked myself. I sighed, grabbing my backpack and headed down the stairs. My mom and step monster were no where to be seen, so I assumed they were still asleep. I grabbed a granola bar and began to walk to my new school, wishing that this torcher would end.

* * *

**How do you like it? I quite think I did good on this chapter. I'm going to post another chapter sometime tonight...I can't sleep. Haha, thanks, and please Review! Love you all!**

**~theperksofbluefood**


	2. 2 New School

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It**

**_I know I said I'd update last night...but I was tired. I went to sleep._**

**_So, here's your long chapter!_**

**_Thanks for the reviews and story follows/favorites. _**

**_It blew up my phone!_**

**_WELL START READING!_**

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

I walked down the hallway, toward the front office of the school. It was still pretty early, so there were only a few kids in the school. I arrived at the office and walked in. It looked empty.

"Uh...hello?" I asked, hoping no one would answer. But alas, a woman did. "May I help you?"

"Uh, yeah. I'm new here, and I kinda need a schedule and stuff..." I said, looking around for the woman, but I couldn't see here.

"I'm over here dear," she said, and I saw her in a small office to my left. I walked toward her, and she smiled.

"I'm Mrs. Baldwin. You must be Kimberly Crawford, am I right?" I nodded. "Uh, yeah."

She smiled, handing me a schedule. "At the top is your locker number. I trust you have a lock?" I nodded, holding it up. She smiled.

"Good. Have a great day!"

**(A/N I'm sorry, I'm bad at writing new student office scenes...I know it sucked, but work with me here!)**

I walked down the hall, looking at the numbers at the top of the red lockers.

_443, 444...HERE IT IS! 445._

I opened the locker, piled my bag inside, and shut it, sticking the lock through the hole. I knew that no one could ever guess the combination, and I smiled at the thought.

It was the date that I joined the Wasabi Warriors, 06-11-11

I walked down the hall, noticing that there were more kids than before. I guess it was getting close to school starting. I started to look for my first class, hoping to find it before the bell.

As I walked, I could feel eyes on me. Well, I had to admit, when someone came to Seaford high in the middle of a semester, I had stared, too.

I was still searching for my first period when someone pushed me against a locker.

I looked up at the person, shocked. I saw a guy with bleach blonde hair and green eyes peering down at me lustfully. I gulped, and started to squirm in his grasp.

The guy leaned down to my ear and said, "hey." I shivered, feeling his breath on my face. "Get off of me," I said, not wanting to use my karate on him. He just chuckled.

"Aw, come on babe, don't be like that." He leaned down and kissed my neck, which I guess was him trying to be seductive, but only caused me to hate him more.

"I said, get off of me!" I pushed him away, kicking him in the chest. He flew backwards into the lockers across the hall from me. He looked up, startled, and a crowd started to form.

"Oh princess, you're going to pay for that!" He lunged at me, and I ducked, making his fist land on the lockers. He yelped in pain, and I used the opportunity to sweep him, causing him to fall flat on his butt.

I leaned in close to him, glaring, and said, "DON'T call me babe." With that, I walked away, leaving a crowd of people gaping at me.

"You'll pay for this!" The guy yelled. I rolled my eyes, calling back, "yeah yeah yeah."

* * *

Finally, I found my class. It had taken me a while (Miami High School was HUGE!) but I found it on the fourth floor. I arrived just in time; the bell rang as soon as I was through the threshold.

The teacher looked up at me. "Ah, you must be Kimberly." I groaned. "It's Kim," I said, and he nodded. "Of course, Kim, why don't you go have a seat over there next to Jake. Jake, raise your hand." I looked around and saw who's hand was raised. My eyes widened.

"Uh..." I said, but the teacher, who according to my schedule was Mr. Black, chuckled. "Go on, Kim. We don't bite." The class laughed, and I sat down in the seat, flustered.

As Mr. Black started teaching, Jake turned to me.

"Ah, it must be fate. How about you and me skip second period for a little, ah, get to know each other time?" He grinned at me, and I rolled my eyes. "Give it up already. I'm not going to fall for you."

He scoffed. "Oh, yes you will." With that, he turned to look at the front. I did the same.

A few minutes later, something fell onto my desk. It was a wadded up piece of paper. I opened it cautiously.

**You sure you don't want to? I know the perfect janitor's closet. **

I rolled my eyes in disgust, scribbling something on the note and throwing it back at him.

**(Jake**/_Kim)_

_In your dreams, Jake._

**See you there, princess.**

_You wish._

**Oh come on, you know you want me.**

_When hell freezes over._

**So there's a chance?**

_God, just leave me alone!_

**You wish.**

_You want to get beat up again, don't you?_

**I let you do that.**

_Yeah right!_

**Aw come on babe, don't be like that.**

_I said not to call me that!_

**But babe! **

_If you say that one more time I will cut off your tongue_

**Oh I'm so scared! *Sarcasm***

_Just leave me alone!_

**Never.**

Just then, the bell rang, and I stood up from my chair. I raced out the door and to the hallway, hoping to avoid Jake.

It was then that I looked down at my schedule and cursed.

I had to go get my gym clothes from my locker.

I walked back to my locker, opening it up and going through my bag, looking for the blue tank top and Bobby Wasabi work out pants I had packed. I went to shut it, but then it was shut for me. I looked up, annoyed. Of course, it was Jake.

I groaned. "What do you want, Jake?" I asked him. He smirked. "You, sweet cheeks." I gagged.

"You wish. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have gym." I tried to push past him, but he held me back.

"Let go of me." I said, but he just smirked.

"You wish," he said in a mocking tone. I scowled. "I really didn't want to have to do this but..."

I spun around fast, bringing my fist up and punching him in the nose.

"Ack!" He fell backwards, holding his nose. "What the heck!?" I smirked. "I said to let me go." I started to walk away, but he grabbed my elbow.

"No one walks away from Jake Johnson." He said, gripping me tightly.

"Ouch!" I said as he threw me against the locker. I hit my head against them. He smirked, and more of his jock friends started to surround me.

They started to kick me around, and I yelped in pain as one of their feet came in contact with my stomach. The wind was knocked out of me. I started to gasp for air. "S-stop!" I got out, grabbing my stomach.

They just laughed. "Jonah, grab her." One of the guys, Jonah, grabbed me by my pony tail, and they dragged me toward the front doors of the school. The dragged me all the way to a near alleyway, laughing at me as I squirmed in Jonah's grip. I yelped in pain as he threw me against the pavement, and they started beating up on me again.

I tried to stand and defend myself, but they didn't give me the time too. Eventually I just gave up and let them. Luckily, their punches didn't hurt as much; training at the dojo had really helped my tolerance for pain.

I started really wishing that Jack were there; He'd get these guys in like 3 seconds. I mentally gave myself a slap.

Great, now I was relying on a guy. A guy who I would probably never see again, except for FaceTime.

I had never felt so helpless.

They stopped after a while, laughing. I whimpered and Jake leaned down to me. "Like I said, no one walks away from Jake Johnson." With that, he and his stupid jock friends walked away.

I lied in the alley, shivering from the cold pavement. I was so tired, I could hardly see straight.

Finally, I sat up, brushing myself off. I pulled out my phone and checked the time.

Great, it was 3:36. I'd been out here for hours.

I got off the ground and started walking back to my house.

School was over now, anyway.

On my way home, I thought about the guys, who were back in Seaford. I really missed them. I could call them right now, but they'd know something was up. Especially Jack. I sighed, looking at the lock screen on my phone.

The picture was of me and Jack, making the goofiest faces at the camera. He had an arm around me, doing a peace sign with the other hand. I was sticking my tongue out and had one eye closed. Jack's eyes were crossed, and his lips were puckered up. I giggled at the photo.

Suddenly, I remembered something he'd said to me once. It was right after I'd told him about my mom and my step monster.

*Flashback*

"_oh Kim." Jack wrapped an arm around me and hugged me close. I'd just told him how my step monster had totally changed my mother. How she didn't care about anything but him anymore; she never even genuinely smiled anymore._

_"Kim, if...if it ever gets too much for you, you're welcome to stay with me and Terrance." Terrance was his older brother. Their parents had died a few years ago, and his brother and Jack had moved to Seaford after the funeral. Terrance had to get away from the town. It saddened him too much. His grandfather had said they could stay with him, but Terrence was 22. It was time to get a place of his own. And Jack had wanted to go with him._

_I smiled at him. "Really?" He nodded. "Yeah, Terrence would be totally cool with it." I smiled, hugging him. "Thanks, Jack. I may never take you up on that offer, but I won't forget it. Just in case." He hugged me back._

_"Okay."_

_*_End Flashback*

That's the moment that I decided what I was going to do.

I'm running away.


	3. 3 Grace

**I just couldn't wait to update, so I wrote another chapter!**

***crowd applauds and cheers***

***bows* Thank you, thank you!**

**Haha, anyway.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It. If I did...Well, lets just say, Kick would be full and alive, and Jerry would actually have a girlfriend. Haha xD**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Once I got home, I checked to make sure no one was home.

Luckily, the house was empty.

I raced up the stairs, so grateful that I hadn't fully unpacked.

I was a bit mad that I'd left my backpack at school (Jerry had given it to me) but I would just get another exactly like it and say it was the one Jerry gave me.

I was glad I'd grabbed my workout pants, though. They were my favorites.

I grabbed my duffel bag that had my name inscribed on it under the Bobby Wasabi Dojo symbol and started to throw the things that mattered most to me inside.

_Money, extra clothes, wallet, phone charger, laptop, favorite sweats, favorite bras, cd collection...what else?_

I looked around my room, and saw the photos.

_Duh._

I took them down and shoved them into the bag.

I was surprised all of my stuff was fitting inside.

I mean, I guess it was a pretty big bag, but still.

Finally, I grabbed the bear Jack had won me. I smiled at it, and put it into the duffel bag.

I then went into my bathroom and grabbed my makeup bag and my toothbrush/toothpaste/shampoo/conditioner.

It was going to be a pretty long trip to California. Like, 3 days by train.

I grabbed my favorite books and my lucky headband, throwing them all into my bag.

Finally, after getting everything, I zipped it up.

I pulled a piece of paper from my journal and wrote a note.

**Dear Mom and Step Monster,**

**Yeah, so I don't like you. And I don't like it here. So, I'm leaving.**

**I know you wont come after me. After all, I am just another mouth to feed, right?**

**Yeah, so, Mom, have fun with Step Monster.**

**You two are made for each other.**

**I know you know where I am, but I know you don't care.**

**Well bye.**

**I love you. Still, after all of this, I love you.**

**But I'm leaving you.**

**Peace, **

**Kim.**

I put down the pen and folded the paper, leaving it on the counter. I stuffed my journal in my bag, and headed out the front door.

I walked down the street, knowing where the the train station was. I passed it on my way to school.

I reached it, and walked up to the ticket seller.

"One way to Seaford." I told the man at the window. He nodded, taking the money I'd put through the small hole. He passed me a ticket.

"What will happen, is you'll get on one that'll head to Denver. After you get off that one, get on number 113. It'll take you straight to Seaford." He passed me another ticket.

"This is for the second train. The first train is number 356. Have a good day." I nodded at him, zipping my bag and placing the tickets in my pocket, along side my phone.

I got to the train, hopping on.

_Well, Kim. Here we go._

* * *

Once the train reached Denver, I hopped off. The next train would leave in 5 minutes! I raced to the other train, hopping on just in time for it to leave.

I sighed in relief. The train to Denver had taken a day and a half, and I was so bored. I had tried to call Jack and tell him I was coming, but his phone had been connected for some reason.

I'd also tried Terrence, but he still hadn't answered my call. I hadn't even bothered with Jerry or Milton. Jerry never answered when I called him, and Milton always forgot to charge his. I sighed, sitting down in a seat in the fourth car.

I couldn't believe I was doing this.

My mother hadn't called, but I knew she'd seen the note. I'd layed it on the counter her and Step Monster usually ate at.

I was glad I'd gotten my own phone plan. If I was on my mother's plan, she'd have shut it off by now.

The person beside me sighed. I looked over at them. "Hey, you okay?" I asked them. They looked up. "Huh? Oh, I'm fine." It was a girl, about 15 years old, like me. I smiled at her. "Hi, I'm Kim." She smiled and shook my hand. "Grace."

"Well Grace, why are you headed to Seaford?" I asked her. She sighed. "Honestly? Well, I had this friend a long time ago. His name is Jerry. My parents are moving to Greece, and I said I couldn't go. I didn't want to loose the chance of ever seeing him again. So, they contacted my uncle, who lives in Seaford, and he said I could stay there with them."

I smiled. "So I take it you like this Jerry?" She blushed.

"We were best friends until I moved. That was three years ago." She sighed. I smiled. "Hey, it's okay. He'll probably miss you as well. He'll also probably be happy to see you." She smiled.

"You think?" I nodded. "Yeah."

There was silence for a few minutes. It wasn't uncomfortable, it was just there.

"So," she said, breaking it. I looked up. "Yeah?"

"Why are you headed to Seaford?" I looked at the ground.

"Well...you see...my mom and her husband forced me to move. The thing about them is that my mom's husband, who I call step monster," she giggled at that, "completely changed my mom. She doesn't really care about me any more. Anyway, Seaford is my home. I couldn't leave it. So, I ran away."

She frowned. "Wow. Hey, I'm sorry to ask, but why do you have all of those cuts and bruises?"

I sighed. Oh, I forgot about those.

"Uh, you see, my first (and last) day at the school in Miami, which is where they forced me to move, this guy and his friends beat me up."

She gasped. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" I nodded.

"Yeah. I have a high tolerance for pain." She shook her head. "Damn those bullies. Beating up my new friend."

I grinned. "I'm your friend?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah! I mean, I've only known you for a few minutes, but you're really awesome and nice!"

I smiled at her.

"Thanks!" I said. She smiled back.

We talked for the rest of the day, and soon I grew tired.

"Hey, you wanna go grab some beds in the sleeping car?" Grace nodded.

"Yeah, lets go."

* * *

A day later, the train pulled to a halt.

"This stop: Seaford." I smiled, and Grace and I stood up. We'd grown close over the course of the train ride. She, next to the guys, was my best friend.

Okay, so she was my best girlfriend, I guess.

We smiled at each other, stepping off the train.

"You know where your uncle lives?" I asked her. She shook her head. "No."

"Well, I know Seaford like the back of my hand. What's his name?"

"Uh, his last name is Krupnick." I grinned.

"Did you say Krupnick?" I asked her. She nodded.

"Yeah. Do you know him?" I nodded.

"Yeah. Hang on."

I stuck out my hand, and a nearby cab stopped in front of us.

"Hello ladies. Destination?" I smiled, sliding into the back. Grace followed. "Krupnick residance. 253 Wilford Road." The cabbie nodded, and Grace shut the door.

"So how do you know my uncle?" she asked me. I smiled.

"One of my best friends, Milton, is your cousin." She looked at me in shock.

"What?" I asked her. "Milton has a friend that's not a geek?" I laughed.

"Uh, yeah. He has a lot, actually. There's me, my best friend Jack, our friend Jerry-"

"You have a friend named Jerry? What's his last name...he may be, uh, you know...the guy I told you about earlier?"

I smiled. "His last name is Martinez."

She squealed. I laughed. "I'm guessing it's him then?" She nodded.

"I can't believe you know him! Ahh! Do you know where he lives?"

"Uh, yeah. He lives down the street from the Krupnicks."

She squealed again.

"Hey could you keep it down?" the driver asked.

"Sorry, sir." I said. He grumbled something about girls and how they were so annoying.

Soon, after a car ride of a fangirling Grace, we arrived at the Krupnicks. As Grace began to get out, I pulled her down. "Uh, Grace? If you don't mind, don't mention that I'm back. I want to tell them." She nodded. I gave the driver the money, and got out myself.

"Bye, Grace." I said as the driver drove off. She hugged me. "Bye girly...oh! I forgot to give you my number. Here." She pulled out her phone and handed it to me. I plugged in my number and handed it back to her. She smiled, taking a picture of me.

"I'll text you! Bye!" She started up the steps with her suitcase, and I smiled at her. "Bye."

I walked down the street, passing Jerry's house. I smiled at the loud music flowing through the open window.

"Same old same old," I mumbled, turning the corner and heading down a couple blocks to where Jack lived.

I reached his street, taking in a deep breath of air.

Well, here goes.

I walked up to his front door, and spotted his skateboard outside, propped up against the garage door.

_I guess he's about to go out._ I thought.

I smiled, and walked up the front door. I reached up to knock on the door, but before I could, it opened.

Jack was turned toward the house, so he didn't see me yet.

"I know, I know. Stay safe and all that. Bye Terrence!" He turned, starting to shut the door, when he saw me.

"K-Kim?" I nodded, smiling.

"Hey Jac-" Before I could finish, Jack had his arms around me, crushing me in a bone crunching hug.

"OH MY GOSH KIM I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" He said.

I smiled, hugging him back. "I missed you, too."

He pulled away from me, and smiled down at me. "Are you back for good?"

I shrugged.

"Well..." I started telling him the whole story, starting from when I started going to the school in Miami.

He gaped when I told him about the jocks.

"I can't believe it," he said, hugging me again. I hugged back, breathing in the smell of the axe he had on.

"So, Jack..." I said, pulling away.

"Huh? He asked me. "Well...remember when you said if it ever got to be much, that I could stay here with you and Terrence?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Why?"

"Well...I kinda need a place to stay...so, could I stay here?" He looked at me, then down at my bag, then back to me.

"Of course, Kim. I'll go tell Terrence!" He turned back to go inside, and I followed, closing the door.

"TERRENCE!" Jack yelled. His brother groaned from the living room. "What!?" he asked, frustraited. Jack walked into the room, grabbing my wrist.

"Look who's back." Terrence. "Kim! Hey!" I smiled. "Hey Terrence."

Jack smiled. "So, one time I promised her that if she ever needed a place to stay, she could stay here. See, she ran away from her house in Miami." He nodded. "Okay, and you want her to stay here?" Jack nodded. "Well, yeah. Can she?"

Terrence nodded. "Of course she can! She's Kim! She can stay in the extra room next to yours." I smiled. "Thanks Terrence!" I said, running forward and hugging him. He chuckled, hugging me back.

As Jack and I headed up the stairs, Terrence called, "Oh, and no funny business, guys. I don't want to find you two making out, not under this roof. Understand?"

I don't know who was redder, me or Jack.

* * *

"So, this is your room." Jack gestured to the turquise room. There was a bed in the far corner of the room, and a fairly large closet on the left side of the room. There was a small dresser pushed against the wall, and I guessed this was a guest room. I'd never been her on my visits here with Jack; I'd only visited the kitchen, living room, upstairs bathroom, and Jack's room.

I smiled. "Thanks."

Jack returned the smile. "It's not much, but..." I rolled my eyes. "It's awesome. Thanks again, Jack." He nodded.

"Okay, I'll talk to Terrence about getting you some clothes and...girl stuff. The dojo still has your belt and gi and stuff in your locker...we kinda closed it to anyone. If anyone had ever needed a locker, we wouldn't have let them use yours. An honarary thing..."

I blushed. "I love you guys," I said, throwing my duffel bag onto the bed.

"Well, I'll leave you...come downstairs later and we can go to the dojo." I smiled. "Will do," I said.

He gave me one last hug, and walked out the door, leaving me to my new room.

I started pulling everything from my bag.

I stood the pictures up on the dresser, setting my cd's next to them. I plugged my charger into the wall, plugging my phone up to charge. I put the bear on the bed, and set my laptop on the dresser. I threw the clothes into the drawers, and headed toward the bathroom to put my stuff away in there.

On my way, I smiled at the thought of what the boys were going to say when they saw me.

**So that's the update! Tell me whatcha think! I love hearing from you guys!**


	4. 4 Glee

**Depressing author's note below.**

**In honor of Cory Monteith, there is discussion of Glee and him in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It or Glee.**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

* * *

I sat on the bed in my new room, scrolling through my tumblr feed, laughing every once and a while at a post.

There was a knock on the door. I looked up and said, "come in!"

Jack walked in, holding a box of pizza.

"You want some?" he asked, holding the pie out to me. I nodded, and as I reached for the box, he pulled it away.

"Hey!" I said. He chuckled. "If you want it, you're going to have to remove your lazy self from this room and come downstairs."

I stared at him. "What do I get besides pizza if I do?" I asked him.

"Well...we have netflix. We can watch the first season of glee, if you want.

I perked up. "Really?" He nodded.

I smiled and got up. "You win. Who can turn down Glee? Let's go."

I headed out to the door, passed a smiling Jack. We went downstairs, and I plopped down on the old red couch.

"So comfortable!" I said, getting situated on the sofa.

"Comfortable, Kimmy?" Jack asked me. I nodded. "A girl could get used to this," I said, laying down on the couch, stretching my legs out and smiling.

"Hey Kim?" Jack asked. I looked over at him. "Yeah?"

"Where am I supposed to sit?" I shrugged. "The floor?"

"Oh no, Jack Brewer is NOT going to sit on the floor," he said, pointing to himself.

"Aw, is Jack Brewer refering to himself in third person?"

"Whatever Kim. But seriously, move."

He made an attempt to move my legs, but I just kicked his arm.

"Hey!"

"Well, you tried to make me uncomfortable!" I said.

"So you're not going to give me a spot?" Jack asked me.

I shook my head.

"Your mistake."

Before I could ask him what he meant, he'd set down the pizza and, then, he'd suddenly tackled me.

"Gah!" I yelped as he started tickling me.

"J-Jack, Jack stop. Stop...it!" I gasped out between giggles.

"What was that princess?"

"I...said...that...you...should..."

"Keep going? Okay!"

"NO!" I yelled, giggling as Jack tickled me. "Stop!"

I said, laughing. I tried to push him off, which only ended up with the two of us on the floor, me under Jack.

I kicked his shin, and he laughed.

"Okay, okay, I'll stop!" he said, chuckling.

I smiled. "Good!" I said, catching my breath.

I smiled up at him, and he smiled down at me.

That's when I realized what position we were in.

"Uh..." Jack said, speechless.

"So...uh..." I said, staring into his coffee brown eyes.

His eyes stared into mine, then flickered down to my lips, then back to my eyes.

He started to lean down, and I started to lean up.

Our lips were about an inch away when someone slammed the front door closed.

"I'm home!"

Terrence.

My eyes went wide, and I scrambled from under Jack.

Jack got up quickly, throwing himself on the couch. I sat at the other end, and pretended to be looking at whatever was on the screen.

"In here!" Jack called, and Terrence walked to the living room. "Oh, hey guys. What's up?" He asked, plopping down on the couch between Jack and I.

"We, uh, we were-"

"About to watch Glee! Want to join us?" Jack asked him, saving me from spilling about what had happened.

"Oh...glee you say? I...I'm gonna go now..." Terrence got off the couch and headed for his room. Jack and I looked after him, and when he was out of sight, I looked at Jack.

"What's wrong with Glee?" I asked him.

"Oh, nothing. But, according to him, it went downhill after season 1."

I glared at Jack. "It did not!"

Jack held up his hands. "Hey, I'm just telling you what he thinks! Don't kill the messanger."

I laughed, and Jack smiled. "So, I guess we'll just watch it now." He turned on the netflix and looked up, "Glee."

He played episode one, and the begining started up.

I smiled as the cheerios popped up on the screen.

"Hey Jack?" I asked him. "Yeah?"

"Who's your favorite character and why?"

Jack thought about it a minute.

"I honestly love Artie. He's, like, the invisible glue of the glee club. I'd also have to say Rachel. She kinda reminds me of the girl that I like."

"Really? Who would that be? Do I know her?"

Jack smiled. "Well, like Rachel, she often wants to be the star. And she is. She's also very annoying, and loves to talk people's ears off."

"Really? Isn't that like every girl in the world?"

"Well, no. I mean, this girl, she is also a great friend and is great at what she does. Like Rachel."

I looked away from the screen. "Really? And does this girl happen to have a name?"

"Uh...would you believe me if I said no?" I rolled my eyes. "Come on, who is it? Donna?"

Jack shook his head and snorted at the mention of the horrid creature. "Not even close." I cocked my head.

"Uh...describe her more?" I asked him. He rolled his eyes.

"What makes you so sure I'll tell you if you get it right?" I shrugged. "I don't know that you will, but I'll be able to tell when I get it right. I know you like the back of my hand. Now, keep telling me about her!"

Jack smiled, muting the tv. I turned my body toward him on the couch, sitting criss cross on the cushion.

Jack mimicked my movements. "Okay, what else can I say about her? Uh...she's always there for the people around her, and never looks down on anyone. She sometimes can't control her temper, but she always takes back anything horrible she says. She's beautiful, and the fact she doesn't know it makes her that much more amazing.

"She loves to sing, and is fairly good at it, might I add...I could go on and on just talking about her."

I smiled slightly, but then frowned. "Do I know her?" I asked him.

He smiled. "Maybe...but I think I know her better."

"Really? Who is she?"

He smiled. "Now now, if I told you that, it wouldn't be a secret would it?" I glared at him.

"Meanie."

He smiled.

"So, who's your favorite character?"

I thought about it for a moment.

"It depends on which season you're talking about."

He cocked his head in confusion.

"What?"

I smiled. "See, in the first season, it's Finn. He's just like this perfect guy who can sing and has chemistry with Rachel even though he's dating Quinn. I've always felt drawn to him, because I could tell he would be the kind of guy I'd date. Plus, I felt bad for him, with the whole Puck/Quinn baby thing."

He nodded. "So why don't you like him in the second season?"

"Well...it's not that I don't like him...it's just that I like other characters more. In the second season, Mercades is my number one." I thew a fist in the air.

He chuckled.

"And third season, Rachel. Definatly. She went from being this weird girl to being this chick that you just have to love. Plus...Finchel!" I smiled, and he rolled his eyes.

"What?" I asked him.

He shook his head. "Why do people always make up names for a couple? Like, it's just weird!"

I snorted. "But come on, it's sooo much easier than saying, 'Finn and Rachel.' "

He rolled his eyes. "Lazy!"

"Jerk!"

"Weirdo!"  
"Jack-Ass"

"Blondie!"

"Jackie Poo!"

He glared at me, and I gave him an innocent look.

"Don't. Call. Me. Jackie. Poo."

I winked at him. "Whatever you say Jackie Poo!"

He rolled his eyes.

"You're such a kid."

"Jack...we are kids..."

"Whatever."

He turned the volume back up and we continued to watch.

* * *

Eight episodes later, my eyes were starting to droop.

"Jack?"

"Yeah Kim?"

"I'm so..." I yawned. "Tired."

I leaned on his shoulder and made my self comfortable.

"Oh no blondie, get off my shoulder."

I just settled in, and started to slip into unconsciousness.

I heard him sigh and felt my body being picked up off the couch, only to be put down again a minute later.

Jack threw a blanket over my body, and I felt something like a feather touch my forehead.

"Goodnight Kim."

I heard the door close, and slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

**I'm really sad. I mean, you would be too, if your favorite actor just died.**

**I mean, seriously.**

**I've been crying off and on today, thinking about the amazing Cory Monteith. If you haven't heard {Which, if you haven't, you haven't been online the past week} Cory Monteith, popular Glee Star {He was Finn Hudson} was found dead in a hotel room in Vancouver, Canada.**

**Guys, he was getting married to Lea Michelle in two weeks.**

**They were like, my number one ship in hollywood.**

**And also, I've shipped Finchel since forever.**

**But that's not what I wanted to talk about. The thing is, Cory was a great actor with a bad backstory. His parents got divorced when he was thirteen, and he got hooked on drugs.**

**You know, he was doing really good. He'd just gotten out of rehab, guys. **

**You know, when I haven't been crying or listening to his glee songs today, I've been conjuring up a theory.**

**I honestly think that he maybe thought 'one last time' when he overdosed. **

**Seriously, I do think so. I think he didn't mean to kill himself; he just was doing a one last time before completely finishing off drugs forever, but he did too much**, **and died.**

**My prayers are with his fiance, the beautiful Lea Michelle, and Cory's brother and his parents.**

**Stay strong, Lea. Just know he's looking down at you from the stars, the star named "Cory." I'm praying for you, sweetheart.**

**I hope you get through this.**

**~theperksofbluefood**


End file.
